Vida de la dama Ichiraku
by Esciam
Summary: Colección de viñetas propias de los mundos de mis historias largas: "Ichiraku Naruto, inicios de un gran clan", "Vida y obra ninja" y, en algún momento, "la dama azul de Konoha"... Para que la espera no se haga tan larga entre los capítulos!
1. Kenshin Uchiha-Uzuki

Este está en el mundo de "Vida y obra ninja"...

OoOoO

 **I.**

 **4 días después del ataque.**

Un hombre de mediana edad, inmensamente alto y musculoso, entra imperiosamente al hospital. La sala de espera está a rebosar de personas, algunas haciendo fila para que un par de medic-nin les revisaran y cambiaran sus vendas; otras sentadas sin más, mientras que la mayoría rodea el escritorio de recepción clamando sin parar por saber de sus seres queridos: que cómo estaban o si por fin habían aparecido de debajo de los escombros.

A pesar de ello, cuando el hombre moreno, con largo cabello encanecido y varias cicatrices hechas por armas filosas, se acerca allí; los demás le dan espacio sin más.

―¿Cómo está Naori? Naori Uchiha, mi esposa. Soy Kenshin Uchiha, me dicen que está aquí. ¿Cómo está?―dice con una voz alta y con mucha rapidez de los nervios, y el miedo.

No se da cuenta de que muchos se han callado y le están mirando sorprendidos. Tampoco de que, que una enfermera le atendiera personalmente y lo llevara hacia una habitación al instante, no era para nada común. Como que una habitación individual lo siga siendo, cuando en la mayoría de esas descansaban hasta seis personas gracias a camarotes bien ordenados. Solo ve a los otros pacientes acostados en los pasillos porque hace lo posible por no pisarles en su agitación.

De lo que sí se da cuenta es de que su Naori está viva, porque es lo único que le importa. También de que su mano está fría, que babosas blanco azuladas están arrastrándose por sus piernas, y de que está insconciente porque, por más que le habla en susurros agradeciendo que esté viva y regañándola por haber hecho algo muy estúpido como poner en un genjitsu a un biju; ella no se despierta para encogerse de hombros por su actuar y alegrarle el día.

No se da cuenta de que la enfermera se va o de que la rubia de grandes pechos le habla hasta que siente un fuerte apretón en su hombro.

―¿Quiere saber su pronóstico o no? ―le pregunta Tsunade cuando él la mira.

Kenshin recuerda que ella le había salvado la vida en la segunda guerra ninja, de morir asesinado por un veneno de Suna. Se siente menos temeroso.

―Por favor, Senju-sama ―empieza a bajar su torso para hacerle una reverencia y pedirle su ayuda por Naori, pero la rubia solo carraspea de mala gana y evita que se mueva con la mano en su hombro.

―No tengo tiempo para el besuqueo de las plantas de los pies... He curado los problemas cerebrales que el genjitsu le produjo, pero no puedo hacer nada por su ceguera. Su única opción es un trasplante de ojos cuando el nervio sane del todo, más o menos en un año. En cuanto a las piernas, si no fuera porque Katsuyu le ha dado tratamiento especial y obtuvimos una medicina milagrosa para los pacientes peor parados, las habríamos tenido que amputar. Así las cosas, se le están pudiendo volver a crecer las músculos, los nervios y las venas y las arterias correspondientes. Sin embargo, serán tan débiles como los de un recién nacido, así que tendrá que hacer mucha terapia física. En un par de días vamos a iniciar a despertarla cada tantas horas por varios minutos. Creemos que en menos de dos meses podrá salir de aquí, aunque en silla de ruedas.

Por más que Tsunade lo quiere evitar, Kenshin le dirige una reverencia de suelo por lo agradecido que está. Cuando la rubia sale para seguir con sus rondas, y olvidándose de las Katsuyu, él vuelve a tomarle la mano a su esposa y le susurra:

―Me voy a mi viaje semestral al País del Hierro y se te ocurre jugar juegos mentales con un biju. Ri-chan, que nunca más te voy a dejar fuera de mi alcance. ―y le da un beso en la sien.

… Él nunca sabrá que en la noche de ese día, después de haberse despedido de él con un paseo romántico, Naori había planeado suicidarse. Cuando ella despertara del todo unos días después, y al saber que la fecha de su muerte ya había pasado, se dio a la idea de que Kami-sama aún tenía planes para ella en esa vida. Y de que debía agradecer el perdón de éste por matar a su madre de alguna manera... Meses después, esa manera se aparecería en la forma de una persona muy testaruda.


	2. Los cabeza de clanes

**II siete días después del ataque del kyubi.**

Por ser un lugar en los que se concentra personas con gran poder político y, varias veces, también bélico; la sala de reuniones del Consejo de los Cabeza de clan se encuentra bajo tierra y abajo de la Montaña de los Hokages. Ciertos ANBU y el hokage tienen la capacidad de abrirla. Los cabeza de clanes ninja saben cómo llegar hasta su puerta desde una entrada secreta en la Torre del hokage. Los cabeza de clanes civiles, como se les llamaban a los que tienen poder económico, político e institucional, eran llevados allí encapuchados y haciendo uso del shunshin.

… Esas precauciones se cambiaron y mejoraron mucho para ese día, siete después del ataque del kyubi, en que el Consejo se reúne por primera vez después de lo sucedido.

Los gritos, exclamaciones, desacuerdos, ira y miedo son patentes desde casi el inicio. Hasta han estado cerca de llegar a los jitsus por discusiones estúpidas, sobre-reacciones ante lo exacerbado del ambiente.

El sandaime fuma y Tsunade se cura la cabeza con chakra. Los dos son de los pocos en silencio. Shinji Nara suspira y se duerme. Su ronquido, de alguna manera, logra que todos se callen y se den cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación.

El sandaime, con el cansancio de tantas decisiones tomadas en sus tantos años de vida, se yergue y dice como si tal cosa:

―Lo haremos de esta manera: hablaremos temas que ya fijé. Como no hay tiempo para reportes, haremos de cuenta que se está en alarma amarilla en todos esos frentes. Daré primero mis sugerencias al respecto. Se votará cada una de ellas, y se aprueba con mayoría simple. Si no se aprueba, se discute cómo mejorarla. Al final, ustedes pueden dar un máximo de dos sugerencias en cada tema. Se les dará la palabra en orden alfabético por apellido. Todo lo anterior es una orden directa del hokage en prácticas, yo ―Y deja salir su intención de matar. Todos los toman como lo que es: una señal de que no está para juegos. Como nadie dice nada en contra de esas reglas básicas, distintas a lo que comúnmente pasa en esas reuniones, el sandaime vuelve a sentarse y dice―: Primer tema del día. Fortificación de nuestras defensas. Mi primera propuesta: pedir a todos los ninjas no espías que regresen a casa y…

Esa reunión duró horas. Claro que volvió a hacer caótica en varios momentos, por supuesto que no todos los temas pudieron ser hablados y, los que sí, los consensos a los que se llegaron no eran suficientes para las tantas necesidades.

Pero Konoha realmente volvía a levantarse justo allí.


	3. Umino Iruka

**III.**

 **11 días después del ataque.**

Umino Iruka ha logrado salir del albergue dentro de la montaña de los Hokages y, por varios minutos, tiene que mantener los ojos entrecerrados por la fuerza con la que recibe la luz del sol, el escozor y las lágrimas que le produjeron. No ha salido del albergue oscuro, hacinado de personas llenas de dolor y miseria desde el ataque del kyubi. Aunque con los días se fueron usando más de las habitaciones y salas existentes dentro de la montaña, todo ese lugar seguía apestando a sudor humano y, en ciertos lugares, a su excrementos; además de la humedad y hongos. Las horas de la comida mitigaba en mucho ese hedor, pero a la hora de dormir… Nada mitigaba el miedo y, muchas veces, las pesadillas.

Pero Iruka no supo de dormir ni de pesadillas por dos días, hasta que por fin hubo noticias de sus seres queridos.

―¡Iruka-kun! ¡Iruka-kun! ―y esas noticias vinieron desde su padre.

Los dos se dieron fuertes abrazos llenos de felicidad, como si se quisieran fusionar para evitar perder al otro. Sin embargo, pronto recordaron que falta alguien.

―¿Y kaa-chan?

Iruka teme lo peor cuando ve el rostro preocupado de su padre.

―En el hospital. No me dicen mucho, solo que está grave y… ¡Pero está viva! ¡Gracias a Uchiha-sama, los equipos de rescate y Katsuyu-sama, está viva!

Iruka lleva a su padre hacia la pequeña habitación que había cogido para sí, con toda la intención de saber lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, los dos terminan sucumbiendo al sueño. Duermen casi por un día. No tienen pesadillas, pues están juntos.

Pocas horas después de despertar, su padre sale a seguir con el trabajo. Iruka también quiere salir, está desesperado por hacer algo. Por eso, su padre logra que un tal Maboroshi-sama al que todos los genin le hacen caso, lo tome en cuenta para la organización del lugar.

Así, padre e hijo estuvieron trabajando hasta el cansancio por esos días. Hasta el onceavo. Ya habían terminado de recoger todos los restos más grandes de Konoha (y los cuerpos muertos en ella) además de limpiado lo mejor posible las calles. La casa de Iruka y un par de otras desaparecieron por coletazos del kyubi, pero eso es de lo menos.

Iruka y muchos otros ya pueden salir, justo para ir al primero de los funerales. Al de los ninjas muertos en acción. Y mientras está junto a su padre, muy atrás entre los presentes, viendo las espaldas vestidas de negro de tantos otros konohianos, da oraciones por las personas que se fueron. Y gracias a Naori Uchiha-sama por haber puesto al kyubi en un genjitsu, antes de que sus padres se convirtieran en unos más de esa lista.


	4. Koomori hace un enemigo

**Esto está en el mundo de Ichiraku Naruto...**

 **1\. Koomori hace un enemigo...**

En una oficina bien escondida en la tierra, a dos kilómetros por debajo de algún sector de entrenamiento y entre varios pasillos y habitaciones; se encuentra Danzo Shimura. Y no está para nada feliz… Aunque eso ya fuera casi que imposible para él. Algunas personas simplemente no tienen el carácter para ello. Sin embargo, esa vez su mal humor ha llegado a ser más patente.

Desde que Sarutobi dejara al jinshuriki estar en casa de un civil; un civil que, por alguna razón, ha recibido no solo esa responsabilidad, si no apoyo el hokage en algo del que Danzo no sabe mucho, que se hizo una selección de personas a ser consideradas para una misión tipo S.

Y es que estar en paz no es algo que vaya con el Shimura. Él no cree que sea posible, y por eso en esos años después de la tercera guerra ninja y el ataque del kyubi, ha estado trabajando desde las sombras. Sabe que ahora, la guerra se da tras bambalina. Menos estruendosa y mortal, pero no por eso menos real. O eso es lo que ninjas como Danzo Shimura sienten. Por eso no hay descanso, paz ni felicidad para el tipo. Por eso, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un potencial poder que no esté bajo su control, es ya un problema para él.

―¿Cómo es posible que ni uno de ustedes haya pasado la primera prueba? ―pregunta él a sus tres operativos ANBU que le miran impasibles.

―No tenemos una respuesta satisfactoria, Danzo-sama. ―dice uno.

El Shimura da un gran bufido. Todos se posicionan más en firme.

―¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de impresionar a un civil?

―El civil no estaba presente, Danzo-sama. La selección la llevó a cabo un ANBU que nunca habíamos visto antes: Koomori. Él nos despachó a penas vernos de esa primera prueba. Se suponía que iba a calificar el carácter. Lo hizo pidiéndonos pensar en las personas que nos vieron crecer y, después, viendo un genjitsu que hace alusión al kyubi. No sabemos cómo se verá nuestro carácter como ninja de esa manera. Ni siquiera, el cómo es de importancia la primera prueba, Danzo-sama.

Danzo pone sus manos en puños.

―¿Cómo? ¿Pero entonces, bajo qué excusas los ha expulsado?

―Hemos conferenciado al respecto señor ―dice otro―. Y, aunque reaccionamos diferente a su prueba sobre el kyubi, siempre fuimos echados. Su tono daba a entender de que era una decisión de base, como si ni siquiera fuera pensada. Tenemos la hipótesis, señor, de que Koomori nos supo diferenciar como agentes de la Raíz.

Danzo da un bufido. Eso era lo que había pensado cuando ellos llegaron con un genjitsu en la cabeza, que debieron cancelar aunque era muy fino, y derrotados en la misión. No le extraña, Sarutobi siempre ha intentado alejarlo del jinshuriki. Y, por la lista de personas a las que ha llamado, supo que estaba buscando a un sensei. Que hayan tenido que quitarles un muy fuerte genjitsu, hace obvio que es para el jinshuriki. ¿Qué otro niño merece un alto secreto de ese tipo?

Aunque, Danzo presiente, debe haber algo más al respecto. Tanto secretismo… Y el hecho de que ese tal gran sensor Koomori, haya sido llamado a Konoha justo después de la primera reunión que tuviera Sarutobi con el civil Teuchi Ichiraku lo hace saber que algo más pasa.

Nunca le había pasado eso: darse cuenta de que existe un ANBU tan secreto que ni Danzo sabía que existía.

Un ANBU con habilidades extraordinarias para el genjitsu y como sensor.

Y, lo peor de todo, un ANBU que le hizo saber a Sarutobi de tres de sus ninjas. Mismos que estaban encubierto en Konoha y le han buscado nuevos reclutas en los últimos años. Bien que mal, después de la guerra, no es fácil encontrar tantos huérfanos prometedores en las otras tierras. Y, por eso, ha tenido que alimentar a la Raíz con chicos que dejan la Academia o terminan en el escuadrón genin.

Porque Sarutobi ha insistido en que solo chunnin o de más alto rango pueden ser ANBU. ¿Y cómo espera él que desarrolle a los ninjas perfectos si no los puede modelar como debe ser desde niños?

Danzo manda a los tres a una misión de espionaje por el país del Arroz. Los necesita lejos de Sarutobi para que no sean tomados como prueba de que no ha seguido las órdenes de Hiruzen. Esos tres ninjas habían sido perfectos como infiltrados porque habían crecido en los orfanatos de Konoha.

Ya luego, se sienta a pensar en cómo encontrar y neutralizar a Koomori. Porque, como es una gran fuerza que él no controla, debe hacer algo al respecto de ella.


	5. Los Umino en el Festival Rinne

**IV.**

 **Los Umino y el Festival Rinne (Obra y Vida ninja)**

Iruka Umino ha ido al festival Rinne desde que tiene memoria. Pero, hasta ese momento se da cuenta, nunca había ido al festival con su madre y padre a la vez.

No le extraña. Casi no tienen familia extensa y, aunque se llevan bien con las personas a su alrededor, sus padres tampoco son muy sociables. Por eso, y dado que ambos son jonin expertos en misiones, desde siempre los dos han organizado su cronograma para que, cuando uno de ellos está en misión, el otro esté en casa. Iruka sabe porqué desde muy pequeño: si algo pasaba en acción a su padre o madre, él iba a tener quién se hiciera cargo de criarle.

Por eso el tiempo que su madre y padre están junto a él en la casa, suelen ser unos tres días en que quien acaba de llegar se recupera del todo y, el otro, puede dejar todo en sus manos para salir en misión. Dejando de lado las semanas de vacaciones que se dan cada tanto, para estar en familia. Iruka recuerda con cariño los veranos en que los tres

Sin embargo, eso nunca más volverá a ser así. Ya las cosas han cambiado para siempre en su familia. Desde el ataque del kyubi es así para todo konohiano. Y, de cierta manera, el festival Rinne de ese año es reflejo del cambio en la vida de la villa.

Los puestos son más pequeños, las atracciones parecen menos pintorescas, las personas en las calles también son pocas y menos espontáneas que siempre. Y aún así, Iruka puede ver por allí y allá el esfuerzo para que todo vuelva a sentirse como normal. El esfuerzo de los comerciantes por hacer llegar a los clientes a sus puestos, y emocionarlos con sus atracciones. El de los padres con niños pequeños, por hacerlos alegrarse con los juegos, las comidas y los dulces. O, otros, en seguir la emoción de los niños, para no decepcionarlos. El hecho de que estuvieran allí, bien abrigados en las calles frías en medio de una noche despejada, entre las farolas de colores, los llamados de los comerciantes y el olor de las comidas ya es un signo del esfuerzo que están haciendo… Muchos no habían ido. Algunos por tristeza, otros por ira, tal vez por preocupaciones monetarias o, simplemente por decidia.

Porque el kyubi atacó, horrorizó y mató a sus familiares hace poco más de tres meses.

Y aún así, Iruka es de los que se esfuerzan, y hace a su familia esforzarse. Sus padres no estaban con ánimos de ir al festival Rinne. Aún cuando están todos con vida, no perdieron a nadie muy querido, su casa fue una de las primeras en ser construidas, han podido comer y tener ropa sin preocuparse por pagarla y que hace unos días, ¡por fin! Su madre salió del hospital… A pesar de todo lo anterior, sus padres no están de buen humor.

Porque, e Iruka se extraña totalmente de sus padres por ellos, los dos se están centrando en lo negativo: su madre estará postrada para siempre en una silla de ruedas. Su herida le perforó la columna, uno de sus riñones y parte de su intestino. Tuvieron que sacarle un riñón y hacerle una colonostomía. Pero claro que eso no era lo peor, el no poder caminar lo era.

Porque pudiendo hacerlo, ella no se sentiría tan avergonzada, enojada, impotente, frustrada… No tendría que depender de bolsas para "ir al baño", ni de su padre para que la ayude a bañarse y vestirse. Y, aunque la casa está hecha con varias comodidades para la silla de ruedas, los muebles no y eso la hace estar de malas porque ni puede hacerse su querido té de la tarde sola. Además, si no fuera por la silla de ruedas, su madre tampoco tendría que ir cada semana a hacerse la diálisis al hospital… Y también están las pesadillas de su madre, el insomnio de su padre y ese enojo tan patente y a flor de piel en los dos. Cada vez más grande, porque no tiene n enemigo tangible contra quien descargarla.

Iruka sabe que lo están intentando. Que como ninjas, como jonin, no van a dejarse vencer por su nueva situación. Los dos, con 45 años, seguían trabajando en misiones aún, cuando la gran mayoría se pensionaban o cambiaban de trabajo alrededor de los 38 años. No está en ellos el dejarse vencer. Tal vez por eso están perdiendo tan estrepitosamente en amoldarse a su nueva vida. Su madre quiere hacer todo ella sola. Su padre, quiere ayudarla a hacer todo. Ninguno de los dos quiere pedir ayuda por más que, Iruka sabe y se los ha dicho, Tsunade-sama ha abierto un grupo de apoyo para ninjas con heridas crónicas. Se supone que ahí se les va a enseñar varias técnicas ninjas y maneras de mantener un buen estilo de vida con ellas.

Pero ¿que los Umino admitan que necesitan ayuda? ¿Que admitan lo vulnerables que están? ¡Jamás! Y, entre los dos y su cabezonería, Iruka no sabe qué hacer para ayudar en la casa.

Así que, ese día, el penúltimo del festival Rinne, en donde hay un gran fuego de pólvora justo a la media noche para conmemorar el final y el inicio de año, Iruka tuvo suficiente.

Haciendo uso del elemento sorpresa, apenas empieza a amanecer, Iruka Umino irrumpe en el cuarto de sus padres con un estruendo. Ante las miradas alarmadas de los dos que se han despertado por los grandes reflejos de los ninjas que son, él les mira con las cejas muy fruncidas y los brazos cruzados. Y, finalmente les dice con la voz más potente que puede salir de su boca:

―¡Por la dignidad de ustedes como ninjas y el nombre de los Umino, este comportamiento termina ya! ―eso último es algo que sus mismos padres le han dicho a él cuando era más pequeño―. ¡Se están comportando como niños tercos que no quieren tomarse su medicina! ¡Madre, irás a los grupos de rehabilitación que ha abierto Tsunade-sama! ¡Padre, dejarás que madre descubra cómo hacer las cosas ella sola desde la silla de ruedas, y buscarás un trabajo en la villa! ¡Pero antes, ¡antes! ―Y ante los rostros atónitos, temerosos y confusos de sus padres, Iruka usa por primera vez el genjitsu de la cabeza gigante para llamar la atención―. Vamos a alistarnos como una familia e ir al festival Rinne. En dos horas estaremos saliendo ¡Y nos vamos a divertir como se debe, porque si no, juro por kami-sama como testigo, se arrepentirán para toda su vida!

Sin esperar a que sus padres reaccionaran, Iruka se gira y va a hacer el desayuno antes de alistarse para salir.

Dos horas y veinte minutos después, Iruka está sentado en la entrada, mirando sus zapatos y pensando en cómo hacer arrepentirse a sus padres por no hacerle caso. Al menos, hasta que oye a la silla de ruedas acercarse. Cuando se gira, no puede evitar sonreír grande. Sus padres se han vestido a la civil, y su madre tiene en su regazo un suéter para él.

Los dos parecen avergonzados, pero no dicen nada al respecto.

―Es el festival Rinne, Iruka-kun. ―le dice su madre―. Va a ser divertido, pero también muy frío. Ponte este sueter, que es el más caliente que tienes.

Iruka sonríe y mucho. Mira de su madre, peinada con un moño y vestida con un kimono, sonriéndole dulcemente; para ver a su padre, que simplemente le hace un asentamiento de cabeza. E Iruka no puede evitar llorar frente a ellos porque por fin, ¡Por fin! Siente que su padre y su madre han sobrevivido al ataque del kyubi.

―Gracias kaa-san ―dice, y ella le ayuda a ponerse el abrigo.

Dos horas después, Iruka está pensando en que es la primera vez que va al festival Rinne con su madre y su padre. También, que es el más triste que ha visto. Y sin embargo, desde que pasara aquel fatídico atardecer en setiembre, no ha sentido tanta esperanza y seguridad de que todo va a estar bien como en ese momento.


End file.
